Sibling Rivalry
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: Five girls were taken from all they new and trained to become one doctors version of the perfect team of soldiers, they're not quite what you'd expect
1. How it began

"HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I NEED YOU DON'T GO," screamed the little blonde haired girl. She ran after the car that held her only other living relative. "don't leave me alone," she whispered brokenly. She sat on the ground and started to cry. 

"Now, now little one, no crying, you must be strong. Do you think Heero would want you to cry? The stars have different paths for you both. They have branched away from each other for now, but do not despair, they will come together again someday."

"who are you?" She asked the woman with long dark green hair.

"I am Dr. S, who are you?"

"I'm Usagi. Are you sure that I will see my brother again?"

"I am positive,"

"Alright then," She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"You should come with me," Dr. S. told the child. She took her by the hand and led her to a vehicle. "In," The little girl climbed inside and sat down where she was told. They drove for about an hour before coming to a large building.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked.

"We are home Usagi," Usagi looked around and saw toys in one corner. She looked up at Dr. S.

"Can I go play?" Dr. S nodded. She watched as the little girl ran to the toys. Dr. S and Dr. J had different idea's on how to train the perfect soldier. Dr. J thought there should be no emotion, and no visible reaction if the soldier did feel some tug of emotional distress. Dr. S however, thought that the when fighting, there should be no emotion shown, but when not in battle or on a mission, you should just act like a regular person. They were testing out there theories. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 4 years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The little blonde girl stood silently beside the tall lady with dark green hair.

"I hate needless death," The little girl, who was about six said sadly. They stared at the broken mass of what used to be a church orphanage. A little boy had been taken away by another doctor already. He had been crying over a girl with blonde hair. They both watched the van drive away with the little boy crying. 

"Usagi, you should always hate needless death, but do not hesitate to kill someone that we order you to," The lady said looking down on the little girl.

"Yes Dr. S," the little girl replied obediently. They stated to turn, but heard a cough. Usagi immediately ran over to where the cough had come from. It was the girl that the little boy had been crying over. She opened her eyes and groaned a little, then she passed out again. Dr. S came up behind Usagi and picked up the other little girl.

"She will come with us," She told Usagi.

  


~*~*~*~*~* 2 weeks later ~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Where am I?" The little blonde girl asked the other little blonde girl.

"Your on L8," The girl with the two buns told her, sitting on the side of the medical bed.

"Where? I've never heard of L8," The other blonde girl answered.

"That's okay, very few people know about it. It's a very small colony. In fact, there are only around two hundred people on it," The girl answered.

"oh,"She bit her lip.

"Don't worry, I'm Usagi, You get to stay with me and Dr. S," Usagi said with a friendly smile. 

"I'm Minako," She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at Usagi, "Do you know what happened to my brother, Duo?" Usagi thought for a moment.

"Did he have brown hair and lavender eyes?" she asked. Minako nodded, "Then he's fine, he was taken by another Doctor. He'll be taken care of and you'll probably see each other again," She answered.

"Thank goodness, I would hate it if he had died like the others," She said quietly, a tear dropping down her cheek. Usagi flung herself at the distraught blonde and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, I know it will. You just have to make what you want to happen, really happen and then you'll be happy."

"I want everyone at Father Maxwell's to came back to life," Minako cried.

"Do yourself a favor and don't reach for the unattainable. There isn't a chance at all of that happening. Set yourself high goals, but don't set them so high that there isn't a chance of them coming true." Minako nodded at Usagi's advice.

"You're really smart, how old are you?"

"I'm seven," 

"Wow, same age as me."

"yeah, that is cool, but for right now, you need to sleep," The girl with the buns left.

  


~*~*~*~*~* 2 months after ~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Where are we going?" Minako asked the doctor.

"We are going to Earth, to a small island in the middle of the ocean," The doctor answered.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"I think I have found someone else to join our little group," The doctor answered.

"Oh," The girls fell silent. They landed in the water four hours later. The two girls followed the doctor onto a boat and they headed for a tiny island that was near by. They spotted a little girl on it. She was about there age. 

"Hello little one," Doctor S said. She looked over and took a step back.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a ponytail, and her green dress was in tatters.

"I am Dr. S, A friend," She told her.

"You promise?" The girl asked.

"Promise what?" Minako asked.

"that your a friend?" The girl answered. 

"Of course," Usagi answered. The girl looked at them, biting her lip.

"You're going to come and stay with us," Dr. S told her.

"really?" The looked hopeful.

"Really," the Doctor held out her hand. The girl rushed at her, hugging her around the waist. Dr. S smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. they went back to the plane and took off for L8. 

"what's your name?" Usagi asked.

"Makoto,"

"That's a pretty name, How old are you?" Minako asked.

"Thank you, and I'm seven," Makoto answered.

"Cool, So are Usagi and I,"

"oh yeah, we forgot to tell you our names," Usagi said, slapping her forehead. Dr. S watched them with a small smile, "I'm Usagi Tsukino, This is Minako Aino, That's Dr. S. She saved me and Minako and gave us last names. Isn't that cool?"

"yeah," Makoto agreed. Dr. S nodded her head as she thought 'they get along better than I could have hoped,'

  


~*~*~*~*~* 1 year later ~*~*~*~*~* 

  


"Where are we going this time?" Minako asked. They hadn't been off the colony for about a year.

"I can't help but notice that every time we leave unannounced, we come back with another little girl," Usagi commented. 

"That has only happened twice," Dr. S informed her.

"We've only left twice," Usagi retorted.

"So we're going to save another little girl," Makoto said with shrug. She and the other girls were dressed alike, but different colors. Each had a pair of loose drawstring pants, a tank top and an unbuttoned long sleeved shirt. Minako's was Orange, Usagi's was Pale Pink, and Makoto's was Forest Green.

"Possibly," The doctor answered, "An entire colony was wiped out. There were two signs of life, but now there is only one."

"That is so stupid, why would someone want to annihilate an entire colony?" Minako cried.

"Some people don't care about life, only power," Usagi stated.

"Yes, that is right, I am glad to see that you pay attention occasionally," Dr. S said. Usagi frowned.

"Just because I don't look like I'm paying attention, doesn't meant that I'm not," She smiled now, "You taught us all that we need to be aware of everything going on around us at all times. Talking doing and looking. So I do." Dr. S nodded as she went t check on the pilots . They landed near the only life sign on the colony and disembarked.

"HELLO?" Minako yelled loudly. They started to search. twenty minutes later, they heard a crash, and a cry. They ran over to where the noises had come from. Usagi told the others to wait as she went into a building. 

Usagi looked around. Everything was dark. "Hello?" She called softy. There was a noise to her left. She whirled around and flicked a on the flashlight in her hands. She pointed it into the face of another young girl. this one had dark hair a little past her shoulder blades. she used her arm to cover her eyes.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, lowering the light.

"I am Rei Chang, last of my people," the girl answered, pulling herself up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'm a friend. Dr. S and brought Me Minako and Makoto to find you and bring you back to L8," Usagi answered.

"Do you know what happened to my brother? He went to find food for me, and never came back," Rei said tearfully.

"I'm sorry, there was only one life sign when we came. I'm sorry," The other girl bit her lip and her eyes started to glow with tears. "Come on," Usagi held her hand out to the Rei. She took it and allowed herself to be led out of the building.

"this is Rei," Usagi said once they were out of the building, "Rei, this is Dr. S, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino," 

"Hello," Rei said.

"well dear, how would you like to come to L8 and be trained with these three lovely young ladies?" Dr. S asked her.

"I would like that very much," Rei answered.

"by the way, I think it would be best if we changed your last name." The doctor added.

"What? Why?" Rei asked.

"someone wanted your people gone, I don't feel like dealing with assassination attempts," The doctor told her.

"I see the benefits of it, you may change my name," Rei said, bowing her head.

"Good," They left for the colony.

  


~*~*~*~*~* Two years later ~*~*~*~*~* 

  


"I guess this means we're going to find another girl?" Usagi asked as they boarded a transport to Colony L1.

"No, I decided that you needed a vacation. You are still children," Dr. S informed them. They landed on L1 two days later and went to a nice hotel.

"What are we going to do now?" Makoto asked twenty minutes after they were done unpacking. Makoto and Minako were sharing a room, Rei and Usagi were sharing a room, and Dr. S had one to herself. 

"Makoto, are you going to tell me that your bored already?" Rei asked the girl.

"Yes," Makoto answered.

"figures," Minako remarked.

"I'm bored to," Usagi commented.

"We haven't even been here a full hour. I'm sure that the Doc will let us wonder around," Minako commented, eyes shining.

"I know that look," Makoto said with a smile.

"oh god, She already wants to go shopping," Rei cried, hand over her eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea," Usagi cried.

"Why am I not surprised with that?" Rei asked.

"oh be quiet, You and Mako always complain about shopping, but then, once your there, you have just as much fun as us," Minako cried.

"True," Makoto said with a smile.

"Should I call the doc and tell her we're going to find mall?" Rei asked.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Usagi said.

"You don't have the luxury of a choice, no one else could put up with you," Rei said, sticking out her tongue. She pressed a button on her watch and heard the doctors voice.

"yes?"

"We're going to find a mall," Rei said, "we'll be back in a few hours.

"alright, I have business to attend to. Have fun, and stay together."

"alright, we'll have everything sent to the hotel," Rei answered, turning the communicator off.

"let's go," Rei told the other two girls, grabbing a zip up hoodie. They all left to find a cab to take them to the mall.

  


~*~*~*~*~* six hours later ~*~*~*~*~*

  


"I can't believe we spent that much time in the mall," Rei exclaimed

"I can," Usagi said with a smile. They had called the doctor already and told her they were going to hit an unhealthy fast food restaurant for dinner. She had glared at them and told them that when they went back home, it would be healthy meals again.

"Well, let's find a disgustingly greasy fast food restaurant," Minako said. 

"WAIT," Usagi screamed, almost drooling at a place across the street.

"What?" Rei asked, turning.

"Oh no, it's a sushi place," Minako groaned.

"Please?" Usagi begged. 

"Fine," Makoto groaned. They went into the sushi place and walked in. They were sat quickly and served by a young girl who looked there age, and had blue hair.

"wow, aren't you a little young to be working like this?" Minako asked the girl. She looked surprised that someone was talking to her.

"I am not permitted to talk to you," The girl answered. 

"Oh come on," Makoto remarked, "it's not like we're going to hurt you for it," The girl looked behind her quickly.

"I'm not worried about pain," She left them quickly and they saw her head towards the back. The cook grabbed her roughly by the arm, and they saw her flinch as she was dragged to the back of the restaurant.

"I don't like that," Usagi growled.

"Neither do I," Rei agreed.

"Should we do something about it?" Makoto asked.

"Not at the moment, we don't know enough about the situation," Minako said.

"Looks like we're going to eat and run," Usagi said. They ate and left the restaurant quickly. When they got back to the hotel they pulled out there laptops and started to search for information on the girl. She had the look of an aristocrat, not gutter scum.

"Got it," Makoto cried.

"What's it say?" Minako asked as they all crowded around Makoto's computer.

"She is daughter number thirty of the head of Winner Corporation. She is ten and her name is Ami Winner. She was born with oddly colored blue hair and eyes of a slightly different hue. According to this, her father reported her as dead." Makoto frowned.

"As in he expected her to die soon," Minako said.

"hm, foul play, I don't like it," Rei commented.

"No one does Rei, but it's the way the world works," Usagi answered.

"A rich chid thrown to the streets and surviving. Maybe we should ask the Doc if we can bring her back to the colony with us," Makoto said.

"She's a survivor, just like the rest of us," Rei said with a nod.

"She seems nice to," Minako added.

"Let's check with the Doc," Usagi commented. She flipped a button on her watch and a screen appeared.

"Yes girls?" Dr. S asked.

"We found a girl that we want to come back to the colony with us," Usagi told her.

"Really? Who is it?" The doctor seemed curious.

"Ami Winner," Makoto answered.

"Winner?" The doctor was surprised.

"Yes, that Winner," Rei replied.

"yeah, and she's supposed to be dead," Minako added.

"Really?"

"yes, her father reported her as deceased two years ago," Rei announced.

"Where did you find her?" Dr. S asked.

"Usagi found a Sushi place," Makoto said with a grin.

"yeah, and Ami is working there as a serving girl. I think that the cook is beating her," Usagi added.

"Fine, when I get to the hotel, you are taking me to this Sushi place," The doctor told them before closing the link.

"I don't think that we should wait for The Doc," Minako said.

"Why not?" Makoto asked.

"Did you see the look of fear on her face?" Minako asked her friends.

"Duly noted." Rei remarked.

"So lets go steal her and take her shopping. She'll probably need new clothes and stuff," Usagi announced walking to the door.

"Don't we need some sort of weapon?" Makoto asked the retreating back of her friend.

"Nope, we're cute adorable little girls that don't look like we could hurt a fly if we tried." Usagi said over her shoulder.

"This should be fun," Makoto said with a grin.

"Yes, I suddenly feel stress free," Rei added. Minako followed behind the trio shaking her head and thinking, 'I feel for those that try to stop, These three aren't in the safest of moods,' She locked the door behind her and they caught a taxi to the sushi place. they stood on the corner a little ways down the street discussing there plan of attack. 

"So what are we going to do now?" Usagi asked.

"You Odango Atama, You don't have a plan?"

"No, do you?" Usagi retorted.

"uh oh," Minako said while Makoto groaned and they finished together, "Tongue War," Sure enough, the two girls were sticking there tongues out at each other in a fully fledged tongue war. 

"Break it up," Makoto told the two.

"Do you guys want to save Ami or what?" Minako asked.

"yes," the two replied.

"Good, I have a plan,"

"Whoa, Miss 'my-bows-obviously-tied-tighter-than-it-looks-and-is-cutting-off-the-blood-flow-in-my-brain' has a plan?" Makoto asked incredulously. Minako sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"No need to act amazed, I hide my intelligence behind a false sense of naiveté," She smiled, "here's the plan. Two of us are going to go in and see if she's serving, say that you think you left something here. The other two are going to go around the back and look in to she if she's back there. We meet back at this corner in five minutes, K?"

"That's the plan?" Rei asked making a face, "I'm no longer surprised that Mina thought it up,"

"hmm, I think Makoto and I will take the back," Usagi said, starting out, Makoto on her heels," 

"that leaves you and me toots," Minako told Rei, going to the front door. The two walked in and looked around. They didn't see the girl. A man asked them if they needed help.

"Yes please," Minako started with an angelic smile, "I was wondering if you could help me. I think I left my purse here by mistake,do you have a lost and found?" She smiled sweetly, Rei gave the same look.

"Sure princess, I'll go take a look for you," He patted her head and walked over to the kitchen. He came back a few moments later, "Do you know what it looks like?" he asked her.

"Yes," Minako said, " It was yellow, with yellow and orange bead work designs,"

"Yeah, It's in the back, I'll go get it for you," Minako and Rei smiled at him as he left and came back with the purse that Minako had been carrying around all day. Rei waited until they got outside to round on her.

"No wonder the plan was so perfect, you really did leave your purse here," She said with a growl. Minako gave a short laugh.

"But I thought that it was at home on the bed," Minako said with a grin.

"A likely story," 

"I'm serious," They came to the corner and waited a moment. Usagi and Makoto came around the corner cautiously.

"She wasn't in the front," Minako announced as soon as they were close enough.

"We know," Makoto said grimly, "She was in a little room in the back, We could here the cook cursing, and when he came out, we could here her crying," Makoto frowned.

"Some of the other employee's looked like they wanted to help her, but the cook was being a Butt head," Usagi announced.

"Usagi, watch your language," Minako scolded.

"What? I was using it in proper text," Usagi replied innocently.

"Not now, we have to figure out what to do about Ami," Rei told the two blondes. They thought for a moment.

"I know, how about if we just go back, sneak in, grab her hand, and run for it?" Minako asked.

"Don't be stupid, She might not follow us, I mean, he doesn't even know us," Makoto answered.

"You guys are always being mean to me and Usagi," Minako said pouting.

"That's because you act dumb," Rei replied.

"I know," Usagi said happily, "We'll sneak around the back, try to get her attention, and then talk to her and take her home with us,"

"Makes sense," Makoto said. 

"Let's do it," Minako cheered. Rei just shook her head and started off in the lead.

They got around to the back, and they saw Ami standing next to an older woman who was being very nice and doing most of the work, while the little blue haired girl stood and did nothing. 

"How do we get her attention without the cook noticing?" rei whispered.

"like this," Usagi answered and then whispered a little louder, "PSST, Ami," the little girl turned around curiously. She saw the four of the beckoning to her. The woman she was helping looked at them as well. She smiled to Ami and gave her a little push to the door. Ami looked quickly. The cooks attention was occupied else where. She ran quickly out the door and pressed up against the wall.

"What do you guys want, I'll get in trouble again if Mr. Jules catches me out here," Ami said fearfully.

"That's what we want to talk to you about," Makoto answered. Ami looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Don't make a big deal about it, please. I get free food and am allowed to sleep in the kitchen after hours. It's good, really, you can't tell on us," Ami pleaded.

"You like it here?" Minako asked.

"I have a roof and food, it's better than what a lot of War orphans get," Ami replied.

"What if we could take you away from this for good?" Usagi asked, looking at the girls face intently. There was a brief flash of hope before it died away.

"I will not go to an orphanage, I would rather stay here," She answered firmly.

"No, we don't want to take you to an orphanage," Rei said quickly.

"Yeah, we wanna take you home," Minako said with a smile.

"Than you can be our sister," Makoto added.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"The Doc rescued all of us from different footings, and now we live with her," Usagi explained.

"The doctor?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, Dr. S. She's really cool. We do all sorts of stuff on the Colony. You'd have a blast, and you wouldn't have to serve, or wash at all. Unless you made the mess," Usagi made a face at the last part.

"How do you know that she would be willing to take me?" Ami asked.

"We already asked," Minako replied.

"we called her when we got home after we ate," Makoto explained.

"She said that she would love to have you in the group," added Rei.

"Mr. Jules might not let me go," Ami said slowly.

"What's the worst he can do?" Makoto asked with a grin.

"You don't want to know," Ami replied just as they heard as a meaty head popped out of the door.

"AMI, how often have I told you not to leave this restaurant?" 

"Do you want to come or not?" Usagi asked. The man grabbed Ami's arm in his meaty fist and she cried out in pain.

"I quit," the little girl told him.

"You quit? YOU QUIT!? I don't think so, you're in for it now," he shook her arm,completely ignoring the other girls.

"I suggest you let her go," Usagi said in a monotone voice.

"EH? what was that? You want the same thing as her?" he reached forward to take Usagi's arm, and the four girls jumped into action. The had all been training for 2 to 7 years. Usagi dodged his arm while Makoto and Minako both jump kicked his side. Rei hit the pressure points on the mans hand and he let go of Ami. She grabbed Ami's hand and yelled, "RUN" at the top of her lungs. The other three took off after them. The cook was right behind them. The ran down the street. The man yelled curses after them as they flagged down a taxi and jumped in, giving the driver the name of their hotel. 

When they got up to there rooms, they discovered Dr. S, sitting patiently, awaiting there arrival. 

"I knew that you would not be able to wait until I was able to get to the hotel on my own," She told them with a wry smile.

"Then why didn't you call us on it?" Rei asked, curious.

"Because I knew that you four could handle it," She smiled at the little blue haired girl, "You must be Ami," She held out a hand, "I'm Dr. S. We are leaving in two days for Colony L8. There you will begin studying what the other four have been. Are you ready fr a new start in your young life?" Ami took the hand and shook it once before nodding.

"Of course. You should always be ready for the changes that will come, You cannot expect your life to stay on the same path for ever, eventually you will stray, or take a turn. You must keep forging ahead if you want to live," she told the older woman in a quiet and serious voice. The doctor nodded, and after two days of shopping for Ami, they left for colony L8. 

  


  



	2. 6 years later

*Damia is glaring at Wren*

Damia - "I get it, I made a mistake, I'm a complete moron,"

Wren - "Don't keep going, it will take you years to finish that list,"

Damia - "You know, instead of pinning blame on me, trying putting some on your self,"

Wren - "I'm a muse, I don't accept blame for anything,"

Damia - "Your a spoiled brat, that's what you are,"

Wren - "Just say the disclaimer now so we can get over this,"

Damia - "I don't like disclaimers," *She snaps her fingers and Relena appears*

Relena - "What am I doing here?"

Damia - "Heero said that he'll love you forever if you give my Disclaimer,"

Relena - "Damiadoesn'townGWorSM.Shedoesn'treallyownanything'causeshe'snoteighteenyet. Where's Heero?"

Damia - "Try it again with spaces,"

Relena - " Damia doesn't own GW or SM, Now hweres Heero?"

Damia - "Sorry, I lied," *She snaps fingers and Relena dissappears*

Wren - "you are so mean to people,"

Damia - "It's an art,"

Wren - "On with the story,"

  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~* 6 years later ~*~*~*~*~*

  


"ODANGO," a very irate looking girl screamed. A girl with silvery blonde hair that was up in two buns with a ponytail running behind each one ran into the room where the girl was screaming, still buttoning her pants. Her hair fell to her ankles.

"Sorry Rei, I couldn't find my pants," The girl who screamed smiled.

"That's okay Usa, I just don't want to be late," The girl that had screamed had dark hair with violet highlights that came to her mid-thighs and violet eyes told her.

"Where are we supposed to hide the Ladies?" A girl with waist length blonde hair and a red bow asked.

"Were you paying any attention at all Minako?" A girl with short blue hair asked.

"You know our Minako here Ami," a girl with a brown ponytail that came mid back and emerald green eyes commented.

"I was, but I forgot," Minako complained.

"Some Pilot you are," Rei sniffed.

"Rei, That's not nice," Ami said.

"Stop arguing, we need to get to Peacecraft Academy. I don't feel like being late. We still need to get our Dorm assignments," Makoto said.

"Do we really have to wear those yucky uniforms?" Minako asked.

"Yes Minako, we all do. Stop complaining, we are all going to be equally tacky," Usagi said.

"Now that you are all here, why don't you board the transport," Dr. S announced, coming into the door. She pointed to the vehicle. "Your bags are already on it." The girls dutifully got onto the transport. "I will write you, inform me of anything strange, and remember to keep an eye out for the other five pilots. I'm not sure how they will react if they knew who you are."

"Why don't you just tell us who they are, it would save us the hassle," Usagi asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Think of it as a test," The doctor answered with a mysterious smile on her lips. The door closed and they were off.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~* the next day ~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Hello, your Dorm rooms are in the coed hall, I hope you wont mind," a woman with light brown hair told the girls. 

"No, that's fine," Rei answered.

"Oh good, Your rooms are on floor B, rooms 257 and 256. They're across the hall from each other. Usagi Tsukino, and Rei Hino are in 256, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino are in 257." She handed each of them a sheet of paper, "These are your schedules, and I'll have someone show you to your rooms," Just then, a boy about there age with pale blonde hair walked by, "Mr. Quatre," the boy stopped and came in.

"Yes?" he asked the lady politely.

"Would you please show these ladies to there rooms, it's there first day and they're only a few doors down from yours." 

"Of course," he answered politely. He bowed and gestured for the girls to go out the door. "So where are you from?" he asked the girls politely.

"We're from an orphanage on Colony L4," Usagi told him, using the story they had come up with.

"yeah, there are a lot of War Orphans here," he told them.

"It's to bad," Minako said sadly. He took them up a flight of stairs and then, while they were walking down the hall way, they heard a shout.

"Hey, Quatre, Who're the babes?" Minako turned to yell at him, there was nothing she disliked more than someone calling her babe, but stopped when he came closer.

"Don't hurt him," Ami whispered quietly to her.

"Hello ladies," he said. He had a long braid hanging down behind him.

"hello," Usagi said in a friendly voice, holding out her hand, "I'm Usagi Tsukino, and these are my friends, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Minako Aino,"

"I'm Duo Maxwell," He said, shaking the proffered hand. He looked at Minako's face intently, "you remind me of someone," 

"Really? I get that a lot," she lied, her heart hammering (no, not hammering because of _that_ you sick minded people, they're siblings).

"hmm,"

"They just got here, I'm showing them to there rooms," Quatre informed him.

"Well, let's go then," Duo answered, a smile on his face. He put his arm through Ami's and they started down the hall. Ami threw a startled glance at the other girls. Minako and Makoto giggled at her. 

"These are your rooms ladies," Quatre informed them when he came to there doors. "Let me know if you need anything, I am two doors down from Usagi and Rei at 250," he smiled and walked to his own room, Duo following after him. The girls let themselves into there respective rooms and saw there bags already waiting for them. Both dorms had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a hall closet, and a dining room. There was also a living room with a tv, a dvd player, a radio, a computer and other essentials. Each bedroom had a bed, a walk in closet, a desk and a lamp. After they were unpacked, everyone got together in Usagi's and Rei's dorm.

"So what was with you and that Duo guy?" Rei asked wickedly, "you got the hots for him?"

"He's my brother," Minako answered in shock. That was definitely not the answer that Rei had thought she would get.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"I remember him having shorter hair," Usagi said thoughtfully.

"it has been nine years," Minako reminded her.

"well, you should hide the shock. You know the rules," Ami commented, "Show any emotion while your not working, except surprise, and shock. Never let those two show, it will only lead to doom,"

"Do us a favor an don't quote the Doc," Minako complained, "and anyway, you didn't have your brother shoved in your face."

"Yes I did," Ami said, pulling out a locket from around her neck. She opened it. on one side was a boy with light blonde hair, who looked a lot like Quatre, the other side was blank. "Quatre is my older brother, my only brother in fact. when I was four, my father told me that he no longer wanted me. He said that I didn't act like a normal child was supposed to, and that I was no longer his responsibility. He took me to an orphanage on L6, when I was eight, I ran away," She closed the locket.

"I wonder if S knew about this," Usagi thought aloud. She ran into her room and then brought her lap top back out with her. She opened it and sent a letter.

  


Dr. S

We have discovered that both Minako's and Ami's older brothers attend this school. We were wondering if you had known this previously.

Moon

  


"that should do it," Usagi said, hitting the send button. 

"If she answers," Rei said with a snort.

"She'd better," Minako said dangerously, "Or I'm taking Cupid and going to ask her face to face." Usagi put her laptop on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to look around. The heard a loud screech of horror and ran to see what it was.

"There's no food in the fridge," she said. They all sweat dropped.

"I should have known." Makoto said with a laugh. There was a bleep from Usagi's computer and she went to see what it was. 

"Dr. S already answered," She said.

  


Girls

You will find out soon enough any way so I will tell you this now. Each of your older brothers are there, and they are all friends of a sort. I didn't see any reason to tell you before. Do not tell them your identities right away, it would be safer to wait. A mission will be coming up soon,

Dr. S

  


"I knew she had known," Ami said.

"wow, I wonder what Wufei looks like now," Rei said to herself.

"How old are all of your brothers?" Makoto asked.

"17,"

"17,"

"17,"

"17," they all answered. Usagi looked at Makoto.

"How olds yours?"

"18," she answered as a knock landed on the door. Usagi went to open it. There at the door, was Quatre. 

"Hello, " She said with a smile.

"I thought I would tell you, there's usually little to no food in the dorms when you first get here. You have to supply it your self. So I am here to invite you all to dinner with my friends and I," he said with a smile. 

"We would love to," Usagi answered looking at the girls, "Wouldn't we?"

"Of course," Ami answered immediately, "What time would you like us over?" 

"Um," he looked down at his wrist, which was bare, "what time is it"

"about four," Minako supplied.

"Then how about six," 

"That would be fine," Makoto answered. He smiled and walked down the hall again.

"There is no way that I am wearing this over there," Minako shrieked, looking at her clothes. She was wearing orange sweat pants that said 'super star' across the butt, and a dirty yellow tank top.

"Then go change," Rei said.

"maybe we should all do that," Makoto said.

"Your right," Ami agreed than ran out the door and across the hall while yelling, "I have the shower first,"

"oh no you don't," Minako cried, running after her.

"Can I use your shower after you?" Makoto asked, looking at Rei and Usagi.

"Sure," Rei answered.

"of course, if your stuck taking one after Minako, you'll only have cold water," Usagi said with a smile.

"Thanks." She walked across the hall and came back with a beach bag.

At six o'clock, they were dressed and ready. Usagi had on a pair of white jean flaires and a pink tank top. Minako was wearing a yellow, floaty skirt and a yellow baby tee. Makoto had on over sized olive green overalls and skintight black tank top. Rei was wearing black flaires and a red poets blouse. Ami was wearing an a line navy blue shirt and a light blue baby tee. They went down the hall and knocked on door 250. Quatre answered and let them in.

"These are my friends, Duo, who you have already met, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei," he pointed to each in turn.

"Didn't I tell you they were hot Wu-man?" Duo asked, nudging Wufei.

"Maxwell, I have told you NOT to call me WU-MAN," he shouted at the braided boy. Makoto raised an eyebrow at the two.

"please don't fight," Quatre asked the two.

"yeah Wu-man, we have guests," Duo said with a smile.

"INJUSTICE, your braid is mine," he pulled out a Katana and started to chase Duo, who was holding his braid to his chest, around the room. 

"Please stop," Quatre begged.

"hey, they remind me of two people that I know," Minako said.

"yeah, Rei definitely has the temper of that guy with the pointy thing," Usagi commented.

"It's a Katana, Odango Atama," Rei shot back.

"don't call me that,"

"Odango," that started a full fledged tongue war. Makoto sweat dropped.

"_STOP_ ," Minako screamed, everyone stopped moving and looked at her. She glared at them, "That's much better, now we are here to have dinner, not to argue." She walked over and sat down on the couch.

"weak Onna, don't tell me what to do." Wufei commanded. Rei glared at him. 

"Don't call her weak, Baka,"

"Don't call me Baka, Onna"

"Don't call me Onna, Moron,"

"As interesting as I'm sure that conversation could get, why don't we eat," Makoto announced. 

"I made Taco's," Trowa said.

"FOOD," Usagi and Duo were quickly sitting at the table. The others followed suit and then Trowa brought the food out to the table with Makoto's help.

"You know, you two look a lot alike," Duo commented. Minako choked on her water, and Makoto hit her back, a little harder than required.

"you know, he's right," Quatre answered, looking at the two of them. Trowa looked at the girl who was shorter than himself.

"I don't have a younger sister," He said shortly, walking back into the kitchen. Makoto followed him.

In the kitchen, she looked at him. "you don't sound like you've never had a sister," she told him. He looked at the girl.

". . ."

"mighty talkative aren't you Trowa." she waited for a reply, but got none, "Sometimes it helps to talk about it. Did she die in the war?" She put her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch. 

"She was on a transport that crashed into the ocean,"

"Did they find her body?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it anymore,"

"what if she didn't die?" he looked at her, wonder in his eye (well the other ones covered, so you can't tell if there's wonder in it or not- :p). 

"Why didn't she come home to me?" she smiled a little at his question.

"maybe she couldn't" was he crazy or was she trying to tell him she was his sister?

"Are you sure she would have tried?"

"she would have,"

"Where would she have gone?"

"maybe she went somewhere where no one would ever find her,"

"Where would such a place be?"

"Maybe she went to a place that no one knows about," she looked up at him, hugged him hard and went out to the table. He followed a few minutes later.

"So what do we do for fun around here?"Minako was asking Duo.

"I know I have seen you somewhere," Duo answered, a distracted smile on his face.

"You might have," she answered.

"Where would I have seen you?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, Heero, what do you do when your bored?" Usagi asked.

"hn,"

"That's all the answer you'll get from him," Duo told her with a laugh.

"he wasn't always like that," Usagi muttered.

"What?" asked Duo.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Heero looked at her sharply. He had recognized her as well, but wasn't sure from where.

"So, Quatre, how many siblings do you have?" Makoto asked him.

"twenty nine, all of them sisters," he answered.

"How did you know that Quatre had siblings?" Heero asked quickly.

"I didn't," she answered. Heero was getting slightly nervous, although you couldn't tell from looking at him. The girls kept saying things that didn't quite add up to him. And he recognized the one called Usagi.

"So, do you have a nick name?" Minako asked Duo.

"other than braided Baka?" Wufei muttered.

"I do, but you'd never guess it," Duo answered her after glaring at Wufei.

"Shinigami?" Minako joked. That was it, to many little things. He pulled a gun and held it on her. Usagi stood just as quickly and pulled one on him. 

"Who do you work for?" he asked them all. 

"Why do you think we work for anyone Heero?" Usagi asked. He switched his target from Minako to Usagi, who had switched to Soldier mode when she had noticed his gun.

"I know you from somewhere, Duo knows her from somewhere, little things that you've said,"

"hn," she remarked.

"oh man, not another perfect soldier," Duo complained when he noticed that Usagi's face was an emotionless mask. Trowa, who had gone to the bathroom, came in and saw Usagi with a gun pointed at Heero. He pulled his on her, and Ami pulled hers on him, Quatre pulled his on Ami, Minako pulled hers on Quatre, Wufei pulled his on Minako and Makoto pulled hers on him, Duo aimed his at Makoto and Rei kicked it out of his hand. He grabbed her foot, flipped her over, pulled her arm up, and put a knee in her lower back to keep her from moving.

"I repeat, who do you work for?" Heero demanded.

"I would think that you recognized me," Usagi said with a frown, "I recognized you right away. Granted that it has been thirteen years," She cocked her head to the side. Her voice had been the same monotonous tone the entire time.

"She's dead," Heero said.

"What makes you sure?"

"Dr. J told me,"

"Dr. S told me that it wasn't my time,"

"Who is Dr. S?" He asked.

"Who is Dr. J," she countered.

"Someone explain what is going on?" Duo asked.

"You Braided Baka, haven't you figured it out yet?" Rei demanded from underneath him, "Let me up before I have to hurt you," He looked down at her.

"uh, your not exactly, in the best position to be demanding things,"

"one sentence and you'll be wishing you had let me up," She said angrily, he laughed.

"Not likely,"

"Justice is what separates the men from the little boys in men's bodies, so says the code of the dragon," She said. She felt Duo being moved off her back.

"GET OFF MY SISTER MAXWELL," Wufei screamed, helping her up.

"You have a sister?" Duo asked, then got defensive, "She started it,"

"Heero, you know me," Usagi said, not wavering a bit.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"The scar on your hair line? The scar on your foot? The scar on your shoulder? All of them came from me. The one on your hairline was when I fell out of the tree in our back yard and you tried to catch me, but ended up falling and smashing your head on a rock. The one on your foot was from me breaking a glass and you stepping on a piece. The one on your shoulder was from when dad threw me through the window and you caught my hand before I could fall. He stepped on your shoulder and a piece of the glass that was still in the window frame went through your shoulder, but you didn't let go of me," 

"koneko?" he asked. The gun was put away and she was enveloped in a hug.

"Heero my hero," She murmured against his neck.

"I missed something," Duo commented.

"No duh," Minako said, shoving him away.

"hello Quatre, do you remember sister number thirty?" Ami asked the blonde boy.

"She died, my father told me so."

"Our father didn't want me, he said that I didn't act like a normal child should, he said that I was a mistake, he sent me to an orphanage, I ran away and Dr. S found me." she reached into her shirt and pulled out the locket. She opened it and showed him. He had given that to her just days before her father had taken her away.

"Ami," He took her hands in his and smiled at her. Then they hugged.

"Wufei, Thank you for getting him off my back, he is quite heavy," Rei thanked her brother.

"I knew you were alive," Wufei told her, "you were to much of a hellion to do what they expected you to. You wouldn't have died simply because that was what they wanted,"

"Of course not," Rei answered. They sat down next to each other. Holding hands.

"Duo you idiot. why can't you see what's right in front of your face?" Minako shouted at him. He frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dumbass, look around,"

"don't call me names,"

"I can do what I want, you are really making me mad," She yelled at him, before slamming out of the dorm and walking back to her own 'room'.

"Women," Duo muttered.

"Baka," Makoto remarked, smacking him upside the head.

"what'd you do that for?"

"think about it, if I am Trowa's sister," Duo interrupted her.

"Your Trowa's sister?"

"SHUTUP, if I am Trowa's sister, Usagi is Heero's sister, Rei is Wufei's sister, and Ami is Quatre's sister, then what would that make Minako and you?"

"weirded out?" Duo asked.

"She's your sister," Usagi told him, an arm around her brothers waist.

"I watched my sister die," he said coldly.

"No," Usagi answered, walking up to him, "you watched your sister black out because extensive injuries, I should know, I watched you be taken away, and then Dr. S and I heard her moan, we brought her back and healed her. The thing that kept all of us going, was the Doc's promise that we would see our brothers again someday. Minako is extremely emotional, so now, you have to go apologize and make her happy,"

"What if she cries?" he asked, scared. Usagi pulled a gun and pointed it to right between his eyes.

"Omae o Korosu," she said in soldier mode once again. He backed up to the door and left, but not before a parting shot.

"You are most definitely related to Hee-man,"

  



	3. Monday and School

Damia - "I have been a very naughty little girl. I haven't updated at all lately,"

Wren - "They've probably noticed that,"

Damia - "Shut up Wren. I'm trying to come up with a good excuse,"

Wren - "Too late,"

Damia - "Oh,"

Wren - "Just tell them that you don't own GW or SM, and get on with the story,"

Damia - "You just told them,"

Wren - "THEN GET ON WITH THE STORY,"

Damia - "PMS at it's best, . . . on with the story . . . Hey Wrren, I didn't know people could turn that many shades of red," 

  


  


  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~* Monday ~*~*~*~*~*

  


"How did we manage to get almost all the same classes?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, it smells like a Doctor thing though," Rei answered.

"Definitely, now, let's go, Makoto said she was making waffles for breakfast today," Usagi said happily. The girls had made a practice of eating breakfast in there pajama's since they were eleven, so the two walked across the hall in what they had worn to bed the night before. Usagi was wearing pink boxer shorts with white bunnies dotting them and a white spaghetti strap tanktop with a pink bunny in the middle, and her hair was down, and trailing a little on the floor. Rei's hair was down, as always, and she was wearing a pair of silky black boxer shorts and a fire engine red sports bra. They started to walked across the hall and opened the door just as the guys came out of there rooms. 

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," Wufei shouted, walking down the hall towards them. Rei raised one eyebrow and walked into the dorm. Usagi shook her head and walked in behind her, leaving the door open. Minako was in an orange, lacy, sleeveless nightgown that came down to her mid thighs. Ami was in drawstring blue pants with white snow flakes and a white tanktop that had a blue snow flake in the middle. Makoto was sitting in the kitchen using the last of her waffle batter and wearing a pair of green bikini underwear bottoms and a tight green tanktop.

"You might want to go to your room and put on shorts," Usagi commented.

"What?" Makoto asked. Her hair fell in soft waves to lower back.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Wufei roared, coming into there dorm. Makoto quietly closed the door leading to the kitchen. And sat down on the stool that they had put in there.

"I'm wearing my Pajama's, what do you think?" Rei asked him.

"You went outside in them," he shouted.

"I walked across the hall," she shouted back.

"Um, Trowa, girls, a little help?" Makoto called from the kitchen. The door opened and in came Trowa and Duo, who was immediately pushed out of the kitchen. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"Gee, I don't think Wufei has anything to complain about, considering what your wearing."

"We always have breakfast in our PJ's," Makoto told him, "We've never worried about it before," 

"I see,"

"yeah, well, could you do me a little favor?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Could you ask one of the girls to grab a pair of pants for me?" She asked.

"Fine," 

"thanks," He walked out into the dining room and ignored Rei and Wufei, who were still arguing. "Makoto would like to know if one of you would go grab her a pair of pants," 

"I thought she looked fine," Duo commented. Trowa pulled a gun on him, while Minako got up.

"I'll go get it," She said yawning. 

"You might want to grab some for your self as well Mina," Duo called after her, frowning at the length of her night gown. She disappeared into a room and reappeared with a pair of green yoga pants.

"Here you go," she said, tossing them to Trowa. He went into the kitchen and watched her put them on.

"Your built like an acrobat," He commented with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked him.

"I think so, I used to work at a circus," he told her.

"Really? That is so cool," 

"yeah, well, you need any help with the waffles?"

"Sure," she handed him a platter piled high with waffles and then grabbed a couple extra plates and the syrup. She walked into the dining area and Wufei stopped complaining when he looked at Makoto. Her yoga pants were pretty tight as was her tank top. you could see her midriffs. Duo looked at Makoto and then at Trowa, who was glaring at him.

"I thought you were going to get a pair of pants for yourself," Duo complained to Minako.

"No, you said I should, but since these are my night clothes, and you weren't invited here in the first place, I don't see that it matters what you think about what I'm wearing," She calmly started to eat. 

"I have to agree with her," Quatre answered.

"yeah, that's because your sister's the only one dressed properly." wufei said sourly.

"Hey, what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Usagi asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, I think it looks adorable," Ami said.

"She looks fine," Heero replied.

"Fine, be that way," Duo complained.

"where were you guys going this early any way?" Rei asked.

"We were going out for breakfast," Trowa answered.

"Why don't you guys come here for breakfast?" Makoto asked.

"yeah, that's great idea," Ami enthused.

"hey, a good meal every morning, why not?" Duo asked, then looked at his sister, "If we come, does that mean that you're going to start wearing clothes?"

"DUO,"Minako yelled at him, "We have been wearing our pajama's to breakfast since we were eleven years old, it's a tradition between us. You will have to live with it," 

"Uh, Makoto?" Trowa asked.

"Don't worry brother mine, I'll put on bottoms," she answered with a smile. 

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with how you were dressed," Duo replied with a cheeky smile. Trowa pulled his gun again, at the same time that Makoto did (have you ever noticed that Heero pulls his gun from absolutely no where?). He jumped behind his sister, who giggled.

"It isn't good to annoy Makoto, Duo" Minako told him.

"It isn't really good to get Rei or Usagi mad for that matter," Ami added.

"Minako and Ami either," Usagi added.

"In other words, don't piss any of us off braided Baka," Rei informed him.

"hehe," he said nervously. Usagi laughed.

"Makoto, your scaring him, put the gun away," Makoto put the gun back wherever it had come from. She motioned for her brother to do the same.

"time to get dressed," Ami announced.

"Those uniforms are so ugly," Minako whined, "no one will notice me," 

"You know? I really like those uniforms now"," Duo commented as he walked out the door.

"Thank you for breakfast," Quatre said, then left.

"We'll show you to your classes," Heero said. Then the boys were gone. Rei and usagi went back to there own rooms. 

"So, are you ready for Gym?" Wufei asked his sister. She looked at him.

"Having Gym as the first class of the day should be illegal," Ami said, biting her lip.

"Ames, please, you know you can do it," Minako told her friend.

"It's not really that hard," commented Quatre. They were all on there way to the Gym.

"HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOO," some yelled loudly, coming up behind them.

"Relena," Duo said in mock horror.

"Ah yes, miss peacecrap," Rei said. The girl latched her self onto Heero's arm just as Usagi, who had forgotten something and gone back to get it, came around the corner.

"Sorry about th-" she cut herself off when she noticed the leech that had attached itself to Heero, "I see you found someone else to walk to class though,"

"Hello, miss Tsukino," Relena said stiffly.

"Miss Peacecrap," Usagi said with a nod.

"It's PEACECRAFT," Relena yelled.

"sorry, my mistake," Usagi said with a smirk.

"You know each other?" Heero asked.

"You could say that," Minako replied with a wicked grin.

"I traveled to Colony L8 with my father," Relena replied.

"Colony L8? I've never heard of it" Duo said.

"Of course not," Relena replied haughtily, "It was created for the purpose of building Gundums and the like, very few people know it exists,"

"Why did you tell them that? that's a top priority classified, you dumbass," Rei said.

"They're the other gundum pilots. They would have found out sooner or later," Relena replied.

"Your Gundum pilots?" Minako asked.

"Well now that Relena has blabbed," Duo complained.

"yeah, but that's cool," Ami said, smiling up at her brother.

"yeah, but no one is supposed to know," Heero growled, glaring at Relena. 

"wait, _other _gundum pilots?" Duo asked.

"You mean those weak onna Gundums were trained there?" Wufei asked. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Hey that Firebird Peacekeeper chick had a sexy voice," Duo replied. Rei's eyes narrowed some more.

"Yes, but we haven't seen them in a year, they could be dead," Quatre told them.

"yes, the other gundums were created and kept on Colony L8, but I never did find out who the pilots were," Relena said.

"That's not surprising," Usagi said with a snort. Relena was still attached to her brothers arm.

"You are a hateful girl," Relena told her.

"Why is that?" Usagi asked.

"You are being mean to me now, just like you were then," she said angrily.

"yeah well, you are acting like a spoiled brat now, just like you did then," Usagi replied in a bored tone of voice.

"You died my hair bright pink," Relena cried.

"You took Minako's Bow," 

"You short sheeted my bed eight times,"

"You ripped the head off of my favorite bunny,"

"you glued feathers to my skin while I was sleeping,"

"you got jelly all over Ami's computer,"

"you shut off all the hot water while I was in the shower,"

"you ate the pie that Makoto made for the Doc's birthday,"

"Three times in a row?"

"Mako didn't have time to make another one,"

"you poured ice water over me while I was sleeping,"

"you Pulled Rei's hair,"

"You put peanut butter on my hair brush and replaced my mouth wash with food coloring,"

"yeah, well, you were an obnoxious, know it all, lame brain, who didn't have good taste, and in fact, you still don't," Usagi blinked, 0.0, "That was actually pretty funny. You're just upset because we were more inventive than you,"

"I am not,"

"alright then, if you say so," She started to walk down the hall. The girls were laughing at the memory while the boys smiled in appreciation, except for Heero.

"Heero, tell her to be nice to me," Relena whined.

"I'm going to be late for class," he said, disentangling himself from the girl.

"alright, I'll see you at lunch,"

"Did you guys really dye her hair pink?" Duo asked.

"not just pink, neon pink, we're talking bright as the sun pink," Minako crowed.

  


At lunch, the girls told the guys that they would wait for them outside. When the boys had gone to the place that the girls had told them to wait, they couldn't find them anywhere.

"where do you think they went?" Duo asked.

"Hn,"

"..."

"The girls went to get food," came a voice from above them. Two gilt colored pigtails fell below a branch in a tree. Usagi jumped down, "they'll be here in a few,"

"So, you like pranks?" Duo asked the girl.

"I like getting even without anyone getting hurt,"

"I think I want a picture of Relena with pink hair," Trowa said. 

"An entire sentence, I'm proud," Minako said mischievously as she and the other girls came up.

"As a matter of fact, I think Ami might have some on her LapTop," Usagi commented.

"I might have what on my Laptop?" she asked.

"a picture of Relena with Pink hair," Wufei supplied.

"hmm, I'll look" she pulled out her computer and started to type, her sandwich forgotten. She found the file 'The ScrapBook' and opened it. There were three folders. 'Pranks', 'The Ladies', and 'Misc.'. She opened 'Pranks'. Duo looked over her shoulder. 

"How many pranks did you guys pull?" he asked.

"oh, there were quite a few. I love taking pictures, so we have a picture of some of the funny ones, . . . or the ones that we can use for black mail." 

"Only some? there are over two hundred pictures in this one,"

"yes, these are the ones that I keep here for laughs, I have about twenty disks at our Dorm that are completely full," she clicked 'pink relena' and up came a picture. "here you go," she turned it so that everyone could see it. There was Relena Peace craft, at about age twelve, wrapped in white towel, her wet, stringy hair neon pink, and her face red with bottled anger. She was soaking wet and looking extremely angry. 

"That's great," Duo said while laughing. Just then, the real Relena came up. She saw the computer screen and shrieked.

"Delete that file," 

"sorry Relena, but a pictures worth a thousand words," Minako said. Relena stomped her foot and ran away.

"That wasn't very nice," Ami said.

"yeah, well, neither is she," Usagi retorted.

That afternoon, when the girls were done with classes, they went to their rooms and found that they had a mission. 

  


Girls,

We have discovered an Oz base not to far from your location. they have also kidnapped the president of an influential peace keeping organization. His name is Leonard Oglesby. Rescue him. They are building stronger Leo's and Taurus'. Destroy the base and any MS's that you find after rescue is complete. The other Gundum pilots will be there later to help destroy the compound at 2430, they do not know of your mission. Do you accept?

Dr. S

Usagi looked at Rei, and told her to get the others. They all came in.

"We have a new mission," she told them, then sent a reply to Dr. S.

  


Mission: Accepted.

  


The girls pulled out the boxes that were hidden in there rooms. Minako's was under her bed, Makoto's was on the top shelf in her closet, Usagi's was under a floor board, Ami's was under her bed as well, and Rei's was under her dresser.

They pulled all sorts of odds and ends from the boxes. Things they had picked up while traveling on different colonies. Each girl had the same basic out fit, but other than that, they were completely different. 

Minako had and orange and yellow tie died halter cat suit with flared legs and a pair of orange sneakers. She had a whip on her left hip and a gun on her right. She also had a brown leather fighter pilot coat. She had an orange bandana tied to her left upper thigh, with numerous beads on it. 

Ami had an ice blue halter catsuit with flared legs and matching sneakers. She had a lock picking kit, and a gun hooked to a belt around her hips, there was also what looked like a stick hanging over her left hip that actually elongated into five foot staff. she also had a baby blue zip up sweat shirt.

Rei had a dark red halter cat suit with a black leather belt. a red pair of sneakers, and a black leather racing jacket. she had five ninja stars up each arm, two guns, and a crossbow on her back. there were seven arrows in an inside pocket on each side of her coat.

Makoto's halter catsuit was forest green and she had about eight knives strapped onto her at different places. two guns and a few grenades. her sneakers were dark green and her leather duster was brown and swept the floor when she walked.

Usagi, had the most toys. she had three guns, four knives, a few grenades. Her halter catsuit was silver, her sneakers were black, and her trench coat was black leather. She had a black leather belt that went around her hips. She had a pair of numchucks, some poison tipped darts, a blow gun, a can of black spray paint, brass knuckles, and a boomerang.

They all had more than that, but those were there favorites. They left quietly and made sure no one had seen them, then hopped into Makoto's jeep and took off to where they had hid the Ladies. they got out and got into there gundums. 

"Everybody online?" Usagi asked. She got a chorus of yea's and went on, "Moons Shadow up and Running,"

"Ice Queens Wrath, up and running," Ami's voice came.

"Aphrodite's Cupid, up and running," Minako gave her report.

"Firebird's Peacekeeper, up and running." Rei announced.

"Lightning's Death Strike, up and running," Makoto told them.

"All right then Ladies, let's rock and roll," Usagi announced.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the compound. "Okay Ladies, I want Aphrodite and Lightening to stay up and kick some MS ass, Queen, Firebird, you come with me to rescue the square, leave Wrath and Peacekeeper hidden." The three girls landed and made sure that there mikes and ear pieces were in place to communicate, and then went in. They killed the guard and went in, using access codes that they had gotten from Dr. S. They managed to not get noticed until they were almost to the holding area, then a couple guards came down the hall. 

"quick, hide," Usagi whispered. the ran into a room with an unlocked door and closed it quietly behind them. Ami pointed up and the other two looked. an air vent.

"How degrading," Rei said, climbing up quickly. she closed it quietly behind her and started to follow the two that had gone in before her. They crawled until they reached an office that was near where they needed to be, and climbed out silently.

"Ami, find out why there doesn't seem to be anyone around," Usagi asked, starting to get nervous. Ami sat down and started to hack into the computer. 

"oh shit, they know," Ami turned and looked at the other two, "This place goes up in smoke in fifteen minutes,"

"What?" Usagi asked, "what about those guards we killed, or the ones that we hid from?"

"apparently they're worthless," Ami said typing a little. "the Square is still here though," She got up and ran down the hall, he other two right behind her.

"Why is he still here?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, it didn't say, but considering that it took us fifteen minutes to get this far and we're still not there yet, I'd say that we have bigger worries," Ami retorted.

"Point taken," Rei told her.

"Let's just find the Oglesby and get out of here," Usagi said. They got to that holding area only to discover that it was empty.

"What is going on?" Ami cried.

"I thought you said the square was in here," Rei shouted.

"It's a trap, come on, let's go," Usagi yelled, already running for the door. She clicked a button on her ear piece.

"Ladies?" She asked.

"speak fast, the guys aren't here yet and these MS's pack a pretty punch," Minako answered.

"The entire thing was a trap, get out of there now," Usagi told them.

"What? what do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"I mean that this thing is set to blow in five minutes, the place is pretty much empty, and Oglseby wasn't there," Usagi answered.

"We'll keep up the destruction, while you get out," Minako answered.

"No you wont," Usagi told the girl, "You will get out of here right now, the situation is out of control and your first priority is to save your Gundum,"

"pop out of Soldier mode for a minute and look at it from our point of view," Minako said.

"No time, I am giving you a direct order, pull out," usagi commanded.

"but," Makoto began.

"No but's NOW," Usagi roared over the intercom.

"Fine, but only cause the cavalries here," Minako answered.

"I'm opening a link to the other Gundums," Makoto said.

"Hey boys, long time no see," Minako said over the link up.

"yeah, where've you been? you've been missing some pretty good MS hunts," Duo replied .

"GOD DAMNIT APHRODITE, LIGHTNING, GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE," Usagi roared.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto said sadly.

"Moon," Minako tried to plea.

"That's an order, this place is gonna blow any minute now," Usagi told her.

"I'll see you later," Minako said sadly.

"Damn right Aphrodite, If I die, I'm haunting your bathroom," Rei told her.

"Whoa, Die?" Quatre asked.

"Wing Zero, do you egnoledge?" Usagi asked.

"Wing Zero Here," Heero replied.

"I strongly suggest that you all get out of here, This place is on top of a mountain of plastic, the entire thing was a set up, a trap,"

"Where are you?" Wufei asked.

"We're trying to get out of the building,"

"Twenty five seconds," Ami replied.

"Shit, RUN," Usagi yelled. The three girls ran as hard as they could, the exit in there site. 

"Ah," Usagi fell and twisted her ankle, a snap was clearly audible.

"Moon," Rei screamed.

"Firebird, Queen, GO," 

"What about you?" Ami cried.

"GO, tell my brother I love him, and never let your own go,"

"MOON," a scream came over the intercom in her ear.

"APHRODITE, YOU ARE VIOLATING A STRICT ORDER TO SAVE YOUR GUNDUM, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," Usagi screamed.

The other two girls reached the doors and tried to open them, they couldn't move it.

"The Door is stuck," Rei shouted.

"No, it's been melted closed." Ami said softly, inspecting the metal.

"Queen? are you positive?" Makoto asked.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Lightning?" Usagi asked in a deadly voice.

"five," voice sounded over there heads.

"Quatre?" Ami asked.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm glad I got to be with you for a little bit of time at least,"

"AMI!?" 

"Three," the voice said. 

"Goodbye Wufei," Rei said quietly.

"Rei?"

"Wing Zero?" Usagi asked in an even tone.

"Yes?"

"Fly well,"

"Always,"

"SNAP OUT OF SOLDIER MODE AND SAY GOOD BYE PROPERLY YOU TWO," Minako screamed.

"Aphrodite," Usagi said warningly. 

"one,"

"goodbye Heero my Hero,"

"NNOOOOOOOOO," Minako and Makoto screamed together.

(An - Sad isn't it?) 


	4. You didn't honestly think I'd kill them,...

Damia walks in with a fabulous tan.

Damia - "I have been in Jamaica all christmas break visiting my brother and sister in law. My bro's a marine biologist down there, and he married one of the locals. Her names Khunita and she is absolutely gorgeous. I would wish to look like her, but I know that will never happen. Oh well, I'm just letting you know that I'm back now. Please review. Now where is that muse?"

Wren - "Behind you, and for those who care, Damia doesn't own GW or SM and now you may read the story,"

  


  


The center of the building blew first, and gradually worked it's way outward. It seemed to the girls that it was taking forever. Rei and Ami had gone back to sit with Usagi.

"Blow your way out," Usagi suddenly said.

"What?" Ami asked.

"You have Grenades, use one on the door," She explained quickly. Ami and Rei pulled three grenades and tossed them so that they would land directly in front of the door, the ran as far back as they could. Both ends of the hall blew at once. A piece of ceiling landed on Ami, the smallest of them all, and knocked her unconscious, another piece landed on Usagi's already hurt ankle, and the bone came out of her leg. She gritted her teeth against the pain. Rei had scooted up against the wall and was relatively fine, just bruised up a bit, and a sprained ankle and wrist,

"Ami?" Quatre asked.

"Ami's knocked out," Usagi said hoarsely.

"Usagi? Heero asked over the link up.

"The cavalry is here," Duo called, coming through the door that the girls had blown open. he was with Trowa and Makoto. Duo searched and found Ami, lying unconscious on the floor, and saw Rei, pushing against a piece of wall that she was under.

"Makoto, help Rei," Trowa ordered, taking in Usagi's injury with a glance. She had a broken ankle, bleeding profusely, a gash on her forehead, her arm was pinned beneath a piece of wall, and her hair was tangled all over.

"How much do you love your hair?" Trowa asked her.

"Not as much as I love my life," She told him, handing him a razor sharp knife. He cut her hair at about shoulder length and moved the wall off her, they were the last ones out. He carried her to his Gundum and then the building erupted in flames. 

"I need to be in Shadow," She told him.

"You are in no condition to pilot Moon's Shadow," he told her.

"I am in any condition that I say I am. now let me go, I need to get Shadow away from here."

"Heero, talk some sense into your sister," Trowa said over a link.

"How bad is she?" Heero asked.

"A broken leg, possible concussion, what looks like a dislocated elbow," 

"Usagi, I you aren't flying Moon's Shadow," Heero informed her.

"I out rank everyone here, you can't tell me what to do. Anyway, how would she get back to the hanger?"

"Usagi, I could move Shadow for you bye remote," Minako answered.

"Last time I let you do that I had to replace her laser sword," Usagi growled.

"I will move her then," Makoto shouted at her from her own Gundum.

"Take me to Makoto," she said to Trowa, who carried the small girl over to her friend.

"Usa, you can't have everything that you want," Makoto told her.

"Let me have a keypad," she demanded. Makoto gave it to her.

"You do realize that the only reason I'm letting you have the keypad is because your the only one that knows all our codes, right?" Makoto asked.

"Hn," she typed in the codes and handed the pad back to Makoto, "Let's go back to my mansion" Quatre said over the speaker.

"you have a mansion?" Minako asked.

"Minako, God damnit, I told you to leave, you really need to learn to follow orders," Usagi said weakly.

"I'll follow orders when they're important,"

"you could have been killed,"

"you almost were killed,"

"that's beside the poi-" Usagi passed out from pain and lack of blood. Makoto looked up ay her brother sharply.

"Get the hell out of here and save her life," he raised an eyebrow and ran to his own gundum. He managed to fit them both in, but he wasn't sure how. He made his Gundum go faster than it ever had before and landed in the woods near Quatre's mansion and ran the rest of the way as best he could.

"Heero, my gundum isn't hidden at all, it's at coordinates J-3, L-9," he kept running.

"I'll take care of it," came the response.

"thanks." he came to the mansion and ran in the garden door.

"Master Trowa," a maid said in surprise.

"Get the Physician and tell him two more like this are coming. As are the rest of the guys, I'll put her in the game rom. he moved to the left and put her on top of the pool table. the doctor came in and looked at her leg.

"Master Trowa, I think that you should have taken her to the hospital," The man told him.

"can you take care of this Maynard?" Trowa asked, locking the double doors to the room and pocketing the key.

"yes, but it will be extremely painful." 

"That's fine, fix it quickly." he said the man started to cut and do other things. half an hour later, he was finished. 

"She's lost a lot of blood, she may need an infusion,"

"She is Heero's sister,"

"ah," the doctor said as someone pounded on the door. Heero's voice could be heard yelling on the other side. Trowa walked over, and opened the door. Heero ran to his sisters side and looked at her. Her pant leg had been cut off so that the doctor could work, and there were stitches running up it. 

"She needs a cast, but I want to make sure that it isn't infected," the physician told him.

"All right, is there anything else that she needs?" Heero asked.

"I am to tired to put her elbow back into place," the man said. Heero nodded and walked around the table. he grasped his sister's arm and tugged. She screamed in pain.

"Oh my god, poor Usagi," Minako cried, burying her face in her brothers chest.

"I thought she was unconscious," Rei said.

"Semi-unconscious," the physician told her, then looked closer. She was limping and holding her right wrist.

"We need you to look at another girl as well, her name is Ami, she is Quatre's sister," Rei told him.

"Let me see your wrist," he asked her.

"If you don't see to my friend this instant, I will kill you," she told him, letting go of her wrist, pulling a gun and pointing it at his head. He complied. They led him to another room. Ami was layed out on a couch in the living room. She looked pale and worn. Her lip was split, she had a lump forming on her forehead, and her clothing was ripped in multiple places. Quatre looked up at the man with troubled eyes. The man knelt and checked the girls pulse and heart rate. He did a once over and then gave Quatre his diagnosis.

"Nothing seems to be broken, but her ribs are cracked and she has a concussion. Keep her quiet and move her to a bedroom." He stood and looked at Rei, "Now, let me see your wrist." she held her right arm out to him and he examined it.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"It is sprained, now sit and let me see the ankle." she held out a slim ankle, and he started to check it.

"That hurt," Rei accused when he prodded her flesh

"yes, well, that can't be helped, your ankle is sprained as well. Does anything else hurt?" se shook her head, "good, then that's it, I must look at the other girl again," he walked back to the room where Usagi was. Heero was by her side, holding her hand, no emotion showing on his face. Makoto ran in. It had taken her longer to hide three gundums than she had thought it would be.

"How is she?" she asked. The physician looked at her.

"She is unconscious at the moment, but could wake up at any time," as if on cue, Usagi started to moan. 

"Heero," she called softly, "don't leave me alone, I can't be alone, everything is dark," 

"your alright, I wont leave you alone," he told her quietly.

"Usa? are you alright?" Makoto asked.

"Lightning, save yourself, I told you to go, it was an order, he'll hurt you like he hurt me," she muttered irritably.

"Alright Usa," Makoto said. Usagi was quiet once more.

"What was that about?" Heero asked the Physician.

"She may be reliving memories, she may be dreaming, who knows?" the doctor replied.

"can't you give her something for the pain?" Makoto asked.

"not as of yet," the physician told her.

"why not?" she asked.

"I do not know if her leg is infected,"

"So?"

"So if I give her pain reliever, and it's infected, I can't give her the medication to make her leg get better because I could cause unwanted side affects,"

"oh," Makoto sat and looked at her friend. In the living room, Quatre was picking up his sister and taking her to a bedroom, and Duo was checking out Rei, who was the only female now in the same room as him, who was not related. Minako was sitting on a couch, wringing her hands.

"This is not good, why'd S send us on a mission if it was a trap? The square wasn't even in the building," She said to her self. She put her head in her hands, "How am I supposed to fix Cupid?" 

"What happened to your Gundum?" Rei asked, sitting on a seat across from her. She had taken of her coat and her brother was now glaring at the outfit she was wearing.

"The new Leo's disabled one of her wings, and ruined her left laser blaster,"

"Did they hit Shadow, or Wrath?"

"Not that I know of," Minako told her friend.

"What about Death Strike?"

"I think her back up boosters are off line, as well as her shield," Minako answered. Heero came through the door with Usagi in his arms. 

"I'm putting her in my room," he told the girls, walking out, Maynard following after him. 

Minako nodded, "how was Peacekeeper?"

"No damage,"

Heero came back in a few minutes later and looked at the girls. "I think you owe us an explanation," he said evenly.

"Where should we start?" Makoto asked. 

"How about with why you didn't tell us that you were the other pilots," Duo asked his sister, accusingly.

"Maybe because we weren't allowed," She told him with unaccustomed spirit.

"Why don't you just ask us questions that you want to know, and we'll answer them," Rei told them as Quatre came in.

"Who do you work for?" he asked them. 

"Dr. S," Makoto answered.

"When did you get your gundums?" Duo asked.

"When we were ten," Minako told him.

"when did you find out that we were the other gundum pilots?" Heero asked.

"When Relena told us in the hall," Makoto told him.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were then?" Wufei asked.

"because we didn't feel like it," Rei answered.

"what did Usagi mean when she said that she out ranked everyone there?" Heero asked.

"Usagi is about a level under the doctor, she helped to create the zero system, and she is our leader," Minako answered.

"An Onna helped create the zero system? Injustice," (if I have to say who said that, I will be very disappointed)

"If you keep calling us Onna's and don't start using our names, you will be hurt," Rei told him.

"a weak Onna like you?" he asked.

"that's it," she pulled a gun and pointed it at him, "brother or not, I do not like being called weak, and I will hurt you more than you can imagine," she lowered her aim to between his legs, "I don't have to kill you, I can just make you sing soprano for the rest of your life,"

"whoa, isn't that a hitting a little below the belt?" Duo asked.

"Duh, that's where she's aiming," Minako told him while Makoto muttered something about them definitely being related.

"Can you please put the gun away so that we can ask more questions?" Quatre asked.

"Like what?" Rei said sitting down.

"Like who gave you the mission last night?" Heero asked.

"Dr. S," Makoto answered.

"yeah," Rei said, turning to her friend, "but there is something that has been bothering me," 

"Like what?" Makoto asked.

"The compound was pretty much empty, and when Usa told Ami to check and see why, Ami found out right away that it was a trap, and that the whole place was being run by a skeleton crew of expendables. Ami didn't even have to try. So the Doc should have found out easy," 

"Dr. J told us that our mission was to destroy the base at 2300," Heero told her. 

"WHAT? that means you were late, not early," Minako cried.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, looking at her.

"I mean, the Doc told us that you would be there at 2430," she told him.

"something isn't right," Duo muttered.

"no shit," Rei said.

"has anyone ever told you to be nice?" Duo asked her.

"Has anyone ever told you to shut your overly large mouth?" Rei shot back.

"Many times," Duo replied.

"not surprising," Rei muttered.

"PMS at it's best," Duo muttered.

"Excuse me?" She yelled.

"Are you sure that Dr. S was the one that sent you the email? because Dr. J usually talks over a cam," Quatre interrupted the two.

"Who else knows that we're pilots?" Minako asked.

"Yeah," Makoto added, "We're the best kept secrets in the entire war,"

"Not anymore," Rei muttered.

"Dr. Q," Minako said suddenly.

"Dr. Q?" Heero asked.

"Dr. Q was this evil bitch that nobody liked." Rei said.

"yeah, she sold secrets to OZ and when the Doctors found out, she was sentenced to death," Minako explained.

"BUT," Makoto said suddenly, "For some reason, on the day of her execution, someone changed the order and decided she only needed to have her memory erased," 

"Then, like two days after her memory was erased, she disappeared and no ever saw her again," Ami concluded, coming through the door. Quatre and Heero, who were next to the door, helped the girl sit down. "thank you," she told them. Quatre smiled and Heero glared.

"Why would this Q sell out her partners?" Trowa asked, speaking for the first time. 

"Wow, it spoke," Minako said. She got glares from Trowa and Makoto.

"We're not entirely positive, only Usa knows for sure, and she's out of it at the moment," Ami informed them.

"Why is Usagi the only one that knows?" Quatre asked his sister.

"Usagi was the one she kidnapped to give to OZ," She told him.

"Why did someone kidnap my sister, and why didn't she stop it herself? She seems able enough to take care of herself," Heero asked.

"She was only eleven," Rei said quietly.

"She couldn't stop her, because Q used drugs," Makoto added.

"She was gone for three weeks, and when she came back, she was different. Like she didn't care what happened to herself as long as we were all safe. She killed a man who suggested selling Rei and myself to OZ. Point blank range, in the middle of a peace conference, without a thought and then told the rest of the council that she would not hesitate to kill anyone with like thoughts," Minako said.

"First, why would they want to sell you to OZ, second, why would she kill the man for a suggestion," Duo asked.

"Because OZ officials are monsters who do not deserve to live. The man thought that if he gave or sold some of us to OZ that it would show OZ that we were interested in peace and equality. Usagi knew that it wouldn't work," Makoto said.

"What exactly happened to Usagi," Duo asked.

"things that should never happen to any girl, and especially not a child," Rei growled.

"What the hell happened to my sister?" Heero asked.

"Use your fucking imagination, think of the worst in your mind and it was probably done more than once," no one had ever seen Ami so mad before, "Usa fought with the man that she was supposed to go to, so he gave her to his guards as a play thing. That was two days after she had been taken and we couldn't rescue her until three weeks later. She still has nightmares."

"Did she ever talk about it?" Quatre asked.

"She talked to Dr. S, and none of you are to talk to her about it, or I will personally see you go to hell," Rei told them.

"Cranky," Duo muttered.

"omega o Koreas," Heero said, pulling his gun out and pointing it at Duo's head, "She only gets to send you if I don't get you first," 

"I get it," Duo said, hands raised.

"Poor girl," Wufei said, much to everyone's surprise, "What?" He asked, getting defensive at the weird looks he was getting.

"Wu-mans getting soft," Duo crowed.

"MAXWELL! your braid is mine," he pulled out his ketana and started to chase Duo around the room. Duo hid behind Minako.

"Hiding behind a weak onna Maxwell?" Wufei cried, "injustice,"

"hey," Duo started, "my sister's not weak," 

"is that why you hid behind her?" Ami asked. Wufei glared at Minako.

"BOO," Minako giggled and moved out of the way. 

"That's not fair," Duo shouted, running around the room in circles, trying to keep his precious (not to mention adorable ^_^ ) braid from Wufei's ketana.

"omae o korosu," Heero said, pointing a gun in Duo's face. Duo cringed and jumped behind Rei's chair.

"help," he whimpered.

"Braided Baka," Rei muttered with a smile.

"Duo, do you really think I would let him kill you?" Minako asked with a smile.

"you were going to let Wu-man cut off my braid," Duo accused.

"MAXWELL, repeat after me, W-U-F-E-I, WUFEI," the man with the ponytail yelled.

"yeah, I get the picture Wu-man," Duo said.

"THAT'S IT, you cannot have the braid," they started the chasing thing again, this time to be stopped by a loud scream.

"USAGI," Ami yelled, running in the direction of the scream. Heero was right behind her, and when another scream came, he sped up and passed her. She followed hard on his heels. When they came to a bedroom, Usagi was being held down by two men, and Maynard was trying to put a needle in her arm. Heero pulled the men off his sister while Ami knocked the syringe from the physician.

"What were you doing?" Ami demanded.

"I was going to give her sedative," the man replied.

"Why were those men holding her?" Ami asked as Heero threw the second of the two men out the door and turned to the physician.

"When I was going to give her the shot she woke up and started to fight me, I had to have Manny and Jon come in to hold her down so that she wouldn't hurt herself more, but she started to scream when they came in," he told them while wringing his hands.

"Get out, I'll give her the shot," Ami ordered.

"but," the man started to argue.

"I am a fully qualified Emergency Medical Technician, no matter my age, now get out," She ordered, steel in her voice. The man left quickly. She closed and locked the door, then knelt and picked up the siring. Usagi was sobbing in Heero's arms. Ami put the needle on the table and sat next to the girl and her brother.

"Don't let them hurt me," She cried brokenly.

"I wont," Heero promised.

"Usa, I am so sorry that that happened," Ami told her friend. Ami had been the one that had gone in for Usagi. She herself had seen what was happening to her friend. 

"Ami, you're always there when I need you most," She sobbed, turning to her friend.

"Oh, Usa, I'm sorry about that, I mean," she was cut off by Heero.

"Usagi, Koneko, Ami was unconscious until about ten minutes ago, She didn't even know that the doctor was male," He told his sister.

"Ami," Usagi said, suddenly mad, "how dare you come running in here when your hurt yourself? Am I going to have to handcuff you to your bed again?" she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Again?" Heero asked. Ami made a face and Usagi giggled.

"She caught pneumonia and kept trying to go out on missions with us. Finally, I got fed up with her showing up halfway through a battle because she had to bypass the security _and _doctors_._ Plus, she ended up worse than any of us in the end," Usagi told him. 

"I did not," Ami said. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys all right?" Makoto called through the door.

"We're fine," Heero called back. They heard the sounds of retreating feet.

"Ami, you did to,"

"Well, maybe so, but I had pneumonia," Ami protested.

"That was my point in the first place," Usagi said.

"yeah, well, you have a broken leg and you were trying to pilot Moon's Shadow," Heero told her.

"I couldn't feel it anyway," Usagi told her.

"How badly broken?" Ami asked.

"The bone went through the skin, but she also had a dislocated elbow," Heero told her.

"And you were trying to fly!? Usagi, your worse than I am," Ami told her.

"Moon's Shadow protects me, she keeps me safe, she's strong," Usagi said quietly.

"Usa, you need to sleep, here," she picked up the syringe, "I'm going to give you the shot, and then you'll be fine," She gave Usagi the sedative.

"Stay with me, please? Don't leave me alone," She asked them, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"We wont go Usa,"

"Promise?" She asked.

"We promise, Koneko," Heero told her. 

"Will you keep me safe?" She asked.

"Of course," Ami answered.

"Heero?" She asked.

"yes?"

"Will you make sure that Ami keeps safe? Don't let anyone hurt her?"

"yes," he answered. She fell asleep and Ami stood with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked her.

"ow, fine," she said.

"Here," he went to her side and helped her over to the chair. 

"AAAHHHH," she cried loudly as she put her hands to her ribs. Heero picked her up and laid her down next to his sister on his king size bed. He walked to the wall and pressed an intercom. 

"Maynard, come up to My bedroom," Heero ordered. 

"yes Mr. Heero," came the reply. In two minutes there was a knock on the door. Heero opened it and Maynard came in, with his bag.

"Ami," Heero said pointing at the girl. Ami was now extremely pale, and her hands fluttered over her ribs. Maynard walked over to the blue haired girl and felt her sides softly. She cried out in pain. He looked up at Heero.

"It seems that I may have made a mistake," he told the boy, "I thought her ribs may have been cracked, but now I think they were fractured ar had thin breaks."

"What does she need?" He asked.

"First, I will have to bind her ribs, then I will need to give her a sedative," 

"Alright," Heero answered.

"No sedative, I'm allergic," Ami said hoarsely.

"No sedative," Heero told the doctor.

"Fine," he sat the girl up, ignoring the grunts of pain, and cut off her top with a pair of scissors that he had in his bag, she was only wearing a powder blue strapless bra. Heero turned and pulled out a button up blue shirt. Maynard looked at the girls lower chest. It was a mass of purple and black bruises. "This is going to hurt quite a bit." he told her. 

"Just do it," She told him quickly. He pulled out a large bandage roll and started. Ami clenched her teeth and balled her fists until the knuckles were white. 

"Done," The man said shortly.

"Thank god," Ami said, falling back against a pillow. Heero looked at Maynard and then pointed to the door. He took the hint and left. Heero walked over to the girl with the shirt.

"uh," he looked at her and frowned. She looked up at him weakly, with pain filled eyes. He sighed, this was really not his day. He leaned her up a bit.

"What?"

"I'm putting a shirt on you," She relaxed and put her arms through, but her arms collapsed at her sides after that.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"It hurts when I breath," she told him. He started to button up the shirt, red tingeing his cheeks slightly.

"done," he said quickly.

"Heero? Are you blushing?" she asked softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are," she smiled and said something to soft for him to hear.

"What?" he asked. She said it again, but it was still to soft to hear. He leaned down next to her so that he could hear.

"You really are cute when your embarrassed," she said, smiling softly.

"yeah, well black and blue don't go well together when you're wearing it on your skin,"

"I'm touched that you would care,"

"of course, you are my sister's friend,"

"but so are the other three,"

"they're not here right now," he said gruffly.

"And if they were?"

"I don't know,"

"will you stay until I sleep?"

"Fine," 

"Sit next to me," She scooted a little closer to Usagi so that there was more room. He sat down on the bed. She yawned and put her head on his shoulder.

"Heero?" She asked a few minutes later.

"What?"

"Did you mean that?" 

"Mean what"

"When you said that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me?" 

"yes,"

"really?"

"Hn,"

"good," he looked down at her in surprise as she snuggled against his arm.

"go to sleep," he told her.

"you first,"

"I don't need any," he told her. she started to shiver. He picked her up, pulled the covers back, and put her back down, then he went around and did the same to Usagi.

"Heero?" Ami asked softly.

"Hn,"

"I thought you were going to stay with me," She said. He sighed and got back on top of the covers and sat down next to her. she snuggled against him and quickly fell asleep. A few minutes later, he followed suit.

  


  



	5. giggle sorry it's late

Damia - "I'm back"

  


Solatina - "Everyone, run for the hills,"

  


Wren - "That's not very nice,"

  


Solatina - "Oh jump in a black hole,"

  


Damia - "I'll bet you all thought that I forgot about this fic,"

  


Solatina - "HOped is more the word,"

  


Damia - "I just wanted to tell you that I got a severe case of writers black for this story,"

  


Wren - "Because she act's like a recalcitrant child,"

  


Damia - "and that it's slightly better, but not completely healed yet,"

  


Solatina - "She's just brain dead,"

  


Damia - "I would also like to mention that if my two muses don't shut up then they'll die horrible deaths,"

  


Wren - "I thought we were whispering,"

  


Solatina - "I knew we weren't,"

  


Damia - "Anyway, if you have idea's, please send them to me. I read my reviews. In fact I love reviews and flames and all that jazz,"

  


Solatina - "And she doesn't own anything,"

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Maybe we should knock on the door," Duo said as everyone sat thinking about the best way to tell Heero that they had a mission.

"No, that could wake up Usa or Ames," Minako said quickly.

"Then what should we do?" Makoto asked.

"I think that we should just go up and open the door," Minako supplied.

"yeah, in that case, we'll let you do the honors, we want to keep our bodies in one piece, and no holes," Rei sad grumpily.

"Fine," Minako said. She got up and started to walk to Heero's room. The others, with the exception of Rei and Trowa, trailed behind her. She got to the door and looked at the others, "if he kills me, my radio goes to Makoto, my clothes go to Usa, my books go to Ames, my gadgets go to Rei, and my pictures and stuff go to Duo," She opened the door and gawked. She stood there and stared for a good two minutes with her mouth hanging open. The others came over to see what was going on and Wufei slapped a hand over Duo's mouth. There was Heero, laying on top of the covers, while Ami was cuddled next to him, under the covers. next to Ami was Usagi, the covers thrown off of her, and a smile on her face. The thing that amazed them most about the scene though, was that Ami's head was on Heero's shoulder, his arm was around her, and he was smiling softly as well. Minako closed the door silently and led everyone back into the living room, right before squealing loudly.

"That was an interesting site," Wufei said, shaking his head in amazement. 

"Someone wanna fill us in?" Rei asked irritably. She had had to stay there because of her ankle and Trowa had kept her company.

"Dude, Hee-man and Ami and Usagi were all asleep when we got to the room," Duo said.

"So," Rei said.

"SO, he and Ami were cuddled up together. They were so cute. I guess this means that they'll have to start dating soon," Minako said.

"Why?" Quatre asked, curiously.

"because they look cute together," She said.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let him date my only little sister," Quatre said.

"Listen, as adorable as you are when you get stubborn," Minako said, tapping his chin, "Now is not the time for it." Quatre's face had started to go red when she had said adorable.

"huh hah hah, Quatre is embarrassed because Minako's hi-" he stopped and looked at his sister, "Don't act like that with my friends," 

"Act like what?" Minako asked innocently.

"Like, Like, like," He sputtered while glaring at Quatre.

"Duo, that's so cute, You mean flirting, don't you?" Minako said with a wink.

"That's exactly what I mean, stop acting like such a flirt," he told her sternly. She jumped at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up in his face with an angelic expression.

"You know what? I would," she gave a soft sigh, "I really would but there's just one little incy wincy problem," 

"What's that?" Duo asked, looking at his sister, and knowing he wasn't going to like this.

"well," she made an expansive gesture to the men in the room, "your friends are just so _cute_. If you had ugly friends, I probably wouldn't mind. But they are _seriously _hot," She flounced over to a couch and sat down. 

"Hey, Quatre," Rei called over to the arabian pilot.

"Yes miss Rei?" he asked.

"Just Rei,"

"yes Rei?"

"did you know that at this specific moment in time, your face was the color of my leotard?" she smiled sweetly as the boy turned redder.

"And just what the hell ARE you wearing, Onna," Wufei growled, just noticing how there outfits seemed to hug every curve.

"Whatever I want, I'm a big girl," she said in the same voice he had used.

"It does seem to reveal a lot," Duo complained to his sister.

"Get over it brother mine, it's not showing all that much skin, and besides, we only wear them when on a mission. They are much easier to get around in than our regular clothes." Minako answered him.

"Aren't you going to side with us here?" Duo complained of Trowa.

". . ."

"You don't mind that that weak Onna sister of yours is wearing something that leaves nothing to the imagination?" ( please don't tell me that you don't know who that is, that would just be sad, )

"WUFEI," Makoto yelled, "I will kill you, and leave your body pieces on different Colonies so that no one knows,"

"A weak onna like you?" Wufei laughed.

"That's it," She jumped and tackled him to the ground. She pulled back her arm and her fist connected with his eye. He automatically started back. He flipped her onto her back and pulled back his fist, and hit her back. It went back and forth for a few minutes, before Trowa caught his fist. As he pulled off Wufei, Makoto growled in anger, but knew not to go after him again.

"I would have beat you, weak onna," he told her. He was still standing over her, and she was still on the ground. She saw red and kicked, connecting squarely with Wufei's most cherished parts of the anatomy ( sometimes I've wanted to kick Wufei in the nuts to, ) and jumped to start hitting him again. She was caught by a large pair of hands from behind her and pulled back. She fought, but Duo held her tight.

Minako and Rei were sitting in the background laughing there heads off. Quatre was wringing his hands in the middle of the room, unsure of weather to laugh or groan. 

"Go Mako," Rei cheered.

"Hey, that's your brother," Duo said in surprise.

"That's the only thing that's kept me from doing that myself," Rei answered.

"DAMN YOU WEAK ONNA," Wufei yelled at Makoto.

"I think it's time for Mako to calm down now," Minako said, watching her friends eyes turn dangerous.

"Omea o korosu," came a voice, along with a click as the safety on a gun was undone.

"YUY, I WILL KILL THAT ONNA," Wufei yelled, not caring that the perfect soldier was pointing a gun at him. Heero looked at Trowa, who was holding Wufei, and Duo, who was holding a pissed off looking Makoto.

"Someone want to explain?" he asked.

"Well you see, Miss Makoto was obviously stressed out and she got a little upset," Quatre started before he was interrupted by Duo.

"A little!?" he exclaimed.

"They had a scuffle on the floor before Duo and Trowa decided that they would break it up," Rei told him. 

"Yeah, then he called her a weak onna again. So she gave him what he deserved," Minako added with a smile.

"No one deserves that," Duo muttered.

"What did she do?" Heero asked.

"That weak onna kicked me," Wufei started. at the words weak onna, Makoto tried even harder to get out of the vice like grip that was on her. She struggled like a caged animal.

"I'll do it again if you don't stop calling me weak," she shrieked at him.

"Why do you care that she kicked you? It happens all the time," Heero asked, sleep clouding his mind.

"It's not THAT she kicked him," Quatre said, "but WHERE she kicked him," Heero looked at the girl struggling with Duo.

"She kicked him in the nuts," Minako said laughing so hard she fell out of her chair.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY ONNA," Wufei yelled at the girl.

"you should have seen your face," she said, tears streaming down her own.

"I'm going back to sit with the girls," Heero said, and left.

"I smell romance," Minako said, twirling her arms.

"What ar you babbling about?" Rei asked.

"Heero and Ami," Minako said, flopping into a seat.

"why do you say that?" Duo asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"I _am_ the goddess of Love you know," She told her brother with a wink.

"oh kami," Rei swore, slapping her forehead.

"She's gonna to start matchmaking again," Makoto groaned.

"Are you going to stop going after Wufei?" Duo asked the girl. She glared at Wufei.

"Fine," She said, pulling away from him to go sit on a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"You?" Duo asked Wufei.

"I'll leave her alone for now," Wufei answered. Trowa let go of him and went to sit next to his sister.

"I don't really think it will be hard for us to get them together. Minako gushed. 

"If this Onna is going to squeal like a baby pig," Wufei started. Makoto growled and Trowa put a hand on her arm. Minako turned around.

"Your just jealous," Minako said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"of a weak onna like you? not likely," Wufei told her with a sneer.

"well, your sister is a so called 'weak onna' like me, as well as the girl who had you sounding like a hurt puppy," She smiled and put her arms behind her head. Wufei growled and left the room.

"That was cold," Rei said.

"yes, well, he needs to get off that high horse he's on," Makoto said.

"well, I'm tired, I want to go to bed, but I can't stand," She looked at Makoto. "a little help?" Duo, who was standing beside her reached down and picked her up first.

"Quatre, where's her room?" he asked.

"directly across the hall from yours, to the left of wufei's" Quatre answered.

"Rightio," He said, leaving. 

"You know? I am really tired," Rei said, yawning.

"I'm taking you to bed,"

"baka, what are you doing with my sister?" wufei asked, coming down the hall behind them.

"Uh, taking her to bed," Duo said with a grin, hoping he wouldn't have to run from a crazy Katana wielding older brother.

"YOUR WHAT!!!"

"She's tired and wants o sleep," Duo replied.

"Fei-Fei, I wanna go to sleep," Rei said pitiably. Her eyes drooped as she yawned again. Wufei walked up to Duo and took his sister.

"Where is her room?"

"to the left of yours," Duo answered, walking away. Wufei nodded and walked to the room. he opened the door to see almost the same room as his own. His bed was four poster, hers was canopy. Everything in his room was Red, black and gold, everything in her room was red, black and silver. He pulled the covers on her bed back on put her in.

"Fei-fei?" Rei asked with a yawn. He raised an eyebrow at the second use of her child hood nick name for him.

"yes Rei," Rei's eyes dropped some more as she tried to keep them open.

"Don't kill Mako, She's to much fun to die at an early age."

"Fine Rei,"

"and Fei-fei?"

"yes Rei?"

"Don't leave me again, k?" Her eyes dropped as she fell to sleep. He brushed some hair out of her eyes and leaned down to kiss her fore head.

"Don't worry, I wont," he left the room to go to the gym. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~* Next day

  


Heero came in the door to the kitchen in the same clothes he had worn the day before. Duo was sitting at the table pigging out while Minako and Makoto watched in fascination. Trowa just shook his head and Quatre blushed slightly watching his friend. Wufei and Rei were ignoring the mountain of pancakes on Duos plate that was disappearing in record time.

"I never knew that someone could eat as much as Usa," Minako commented. 

"You should see him when he's hungry," Trowa said drily.

"Wow, it speaks, who knew?" Minako retorted.

"how are Ami and Usagi?" Quatre asked Heero.

"Sleeping," he answered.

"wow, more than one syllable, amazing," Duo remarked.

"Omea O Korosu," Heero answered.

"What? it's not like I hit you in the family jewels or anything," he defended himself.

"Do you want to keep the braid?" Makoto asked nonchalantly.

"eep,"

"Leave the hair out of this," Minako told her friend.

"Stop sticking up for him,"

"he's my brother,"

"I'm your friend,"

"so,"

"so,"

"so,"

"so,'

"so,"

"s-,"

"Omea O korosu," Heero said, pulling two guns and pointing them at the arguing girls.

"You are seriously trigger happy, It's not a good habit," Minako said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Dude, " Duo started.

"Dudette if you please," She answered sweetly.

"Dudette, you just stuck your tongue out at the perfect soldier," Duo said in awe.

"Your point being?" Minako asked.

"He hasn't shot you yet," he replied in awe. In fact, the person said had put away his gun and glared a happy little glare (AN- ok, not so happy seeing as how it could give someone a heart attack,).

"and he wont, or I'll fry him," Makoto answered with a frown.

"Why would he shoot me? I'm one of the 5 cutest things in the house at this moment," Minako said with a smile.

"Not that she has an ego or anything," Rei commented.

"Oh shove it Rei," Makoto retorted.

"Will you three kindly stop arguing?" Ami asked, coming in the door.

"you know, you have this strange habit of coming in just when things look like they're going to blow, and no one ever hears you." duo said.

"Your point being?" Ami asked.

"just commenting," duo replied.

"How's Usa?" Rei asked.

"Sleeping," Ami replied.

"Will she stay asleep?" Heero asked.

"hopefully," Ami replied.

"I'll go sit with her for a while," Minako said, jumping up.

"If you wake her up, you die," Rei said affably.

"Rei, why do you have to be such a meanie?" Minako cried.

"Have you ever worked at Hulga's house of pain?" Duo asked the dark haired beauty.

"MAXWELL," Wufei screamed.

"uh, maybe that wasn't such a good question," Duo said quietly to his sister.

"I will pull all of your hair out by the roots," Rei yelled at him.

"Rei, why does your brother always look constipated?" Minako asked.

"WHAT!?" Wufei shrieked.

"MINAKO," Rei screamed.

"I was just asking a simple question," Minako said innocently.

"run," Rei said in a cold, deadly voice. Minako smiled laughed, and then took out the door with Rei in hot pursuit.

"Maxwell, I will have that braid if it's the last thing I do," Wufei screamed. he took off after Duo who had followed his sisters example.

"I'll go sit with her," Makoto said with a grin. She stood up and went in the direction that the others had gone so that she could make sure they didn't go near Usagi.

"Good morning Ami," Quatre told his sister.

"Morning Quatre,"

"Hn," (gee wonder who that was,) She walked over to the counter and made herself a cup of coffee.

"How was your night?" Quatre asked her.

"It was fine," Ami told him.

  



	6. Short and Sweet

  


Damia - "I love this story, but I haven't had any idea's for ANY of my stories in quite some time. You know how I ask for peoples Idea's? I am not going to sit and yell at you for giving them to me. If I ask, then I want it. In this case I need it. So please give me a few ideas, alright?"


End file.
